Hot Chocolate With Marshmallows  extra chapter
by RiseRebelResist
Summary: A side piece to Hot Chocolate With Marshmallows, to be read alongside the original fic. My version of Franziska and Adrian's "first time". / I suck at summaries.


**AN: So, this is my first published piece on this site. It's a submission chapter to be read alongside the fiction 'Hot Chocolate With Marshmallows' written by the awesome OrangeLights.**

****

I suggest you check it out guys, it's awesome and needs way more appreciation. Check out the other bonus chapter(s), all the writers deserve their credit :]

**Anyway, this is my first submission piece on the site and I hope that this is ok. I'm not totally amazing at stuff like this, but I gave it a go and tried to keep it both in character and in keeping with the rest of HC+M.**

_**Oh yeah. And all characters belong to Capcom and the creators of the Ace Attorney series, bar the ones created by OrangeLights. I do not claim to own or have created them.**_

_*EDIT* I've just changed a slight part of the story to keep in line with the original HC+M story. It's only a few words, but I want to keep it as close to the original story as possible _:)

**

* * *

**

Franziska sank down into the sofa, letting her eyes rove skyward, glancing at the stars through the large window. The stars were out, the moon was full and the sky was clear. Couple that with a Tchaikovsky prom and the young prosecutor was in heaven.

For the sixth day in a row. Franziska and Adrian had spent the evening together. Although they were quiet, subdued affairs, neither woman could remember being happier. It was something that had surprised Franziska greatly, usually she could barely stand to be with the same person for longer than two days at a time. Something that had been learnt by those she conducted her investigations with, a swift crack of the whip acted as an obvious indicator.

There was the faint sound on clinking glasses as Adrian fumbled with the bottle of wine she'd bought especially for her partner. Adrian had _tried_ to become more knowledgeable about so called 'finer things', wine, music, art. She had held basic knowledge, but found herself becoming lost in conversations with Franziska.

_At least she's making an effort, maybe I do over complicate things too much._

The clinking lessened slightly, followed by quiet scuffling. The young woman turned her head, smiling as Adrian shuffled from the kitchen counter to the couch, handing her a large glass of clear, bubbling liquid.

"I hope this is alright... I asked the man in the store which the nicest wine was, within my budget anyway." Adrian smiled, settling down beside Franziska who had not diverted her attention back to the small television screen.

_Fool! I could conduct an orchestra better than this; that presto was far too early._

"So... What are you watching?" The other woman said, feigning interest.

"It's Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture, it's a classic." Franziska responded, her eyes not leaving the small screen. "Papa had vast collections of classical music. Most of it was not to my taste, but Tchaikovsky... There's something magical about his compositions. When papa was away on business I would sneak into his office and listen to the "Sleeping Beauty waltz", it was just one of those little pleasures I allowed myself."

"It's... It's nice." Adrian responded, a hint of confusion in her voice. "Well, I'm sure it's nice if you understand this kind of thing."

_Now she knows how I feel when I try to understand that blasted music of hers. The attraction of those soppy love songs escapes me._

"There's not much to understand darling, you just have to let the music sweep you away." Franziska said, smirking slightly. "The wine is lovely by the way."

"Ohhh, that's good. If I'm honest, all wine tastes the same to me, but the assistant said it was nice." Adrian smiled, placing a hand on top of Franziska's.

A silence fell between them, a comfortable silence they had become used to, a silence where nothing needed to be said. The sound of the overture filled the gap, Franziska stroking the back of her partners hand with her thumb and taking the occasional sip of wine.

Adrian used to despise silence, it gave her time to think, to dwell of what had been, what could have been. Now, sitting next to a woman for whom she felt almost undying affection, silence was not the awkward being that it was, it was almost comforting.

"Oh! I almost forgot; I got you a gift when I was shopping with Claire." Adrian yelled, breaking the silence between them and leaning to look beside the couch. "You know, as a proper thank you for the book you got me."

"It was a present Adrian, you don't need to get something in return."

"I know that... but I wanted to do something nice for you anyway." Adrian smiled, holding out a small black bag. "It's not much, but I thought it would be nice."

_You adorable fool, there's no need to get something for me. Did you really not grasp the fact that the book was my semi-failed attempt to tell you how much I like you?_

Franziska took the parcel bag, pulling out the small bundle of tissue paper.

"I didn't want it wrapped that much, but the woman in the store insisted. I think she was a bit too enthusiastic."

_No kidding, there's at least a trees worth of paper around the thing._

Franziska gently pulled at the tape holding the paper closed, doing her best not to ruin the shop assistants efforts. She reached inside pulling out the chunky wooden object, feeling a lump form in her throat. The black rectangle sat in the palm of her hands, a photograph of the couple nestled within it. Franziska recognised it as one Adrian had taken earlier in the week; both of them sat in the park, Adrian placing a soft kiss on her partners cheek, Franziska wrinkling her nose with a scrunched smile.

It had been one of the happiest days of Franziska's life.

"D-do you like it? I know it's not much but I thought it would be nice." Adrian's stammered, "I... When I was at your place after the whole 'finding a body on my balcony' fiasco, Mr Tuserve gave me a tour of your place and I remember seeing that one photo on your bedside table. It was the photo of you, your father and Mr Edgeworth, and I remember thinking about how unhappy you looked and how empty it felt without any pictures. I know you wouldn't get rid of that one photo so I thought I get you a photo of a time when you were... happy. But... if you don't like it then I can always take it back and-"

Adrian's stammering was interrupted as Franziska placed a soft kiss on her partners lips, placing one hand on her cheek.

"Adrian, you worry too much. I love it" Franziska smirked, resting her face a small distance from Adrians.

"You... You really mean that?" She questioned, her face almost ready to burst out of happiness.

"Adrian, I never say things that I don't mean." The younger woman watched as her companion let out a long exhalation of breath, the sides of her mouth curling up. "This... is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." _That's quite sad when you think about it._

"I'm... I'm glad. I was worried you'd think I was going too far by making you put up photos of us and I guess I was just worried that you wouldn't like the photo I chose-" Adrian's sentence was cut off once again as her partner placed a well-timed, passionate kiss on her lips. She allowed the frame to fall from her hands, landing on a cushion beside her, as her hands made their way to Adrian's neck. She heard her partner let out a low, guttural moan as their bodies shifted closer.

_I'm... I'm not scared... Anymore... How can I be when there's someone out there who truly knows what's best for me? I want her... I need her...I'm... I'm ready..._

The young prosecutor found herself almost unable to believe this new, confident way of thinking. Outside of work, Franziska was anything but confident, social interaction was never her strong point. She'd never had friends to discuss such frivolous things with, it was the only time she ever relied on someone else to know what was best. That was what scared her most, being so...vulnerable, so reliant on someone else. That was not the von Karma way. Yet, that feeling was fading, and the younger woman was more than determined to utilise this new found confidence to her advantage.

Franziska shifted her body slightly closer, deepening the kiss she had maintained throughout her inner monologue. _You can do this._ Letting her tongue roll gently into Adrian's mouth, Franziska slowly let her hands shift down her partners body, caressing the curves and contours as they went. _You're a von Karma, you can do anything._ Her hands rested on the hem of Adrian's halter neck, playing with it slightly. _Be brave, you can do this._ Carefully, the younger woman allowed her fingers to move underneath the fabric, resting on the cool, smooth skin underneath. _Good start._ Adrian let out a quizzical moan, before swiftly breaking the kiss they were sharing and placing a slight distance between them. Her gaze met with that of her partner, a look of concern and confusion deeply set within it.

"Fr-Franziska... Wha-what are you-?" Adrian stammered, maintaining her gaze with her partner.

"I... I'm ready Adrian."

"Wh-what? Really? Are you sure?" The look of confusion in Adrian's eyes slowly being replaced with one of compassion, attraction and a slight hint of lust.

"I've never been surer Adrian. I want this... I want you..." The younger woman stammered, placing a hand on the side of Adrian's face, watching the sides of her mouth curling into a grin. "I just... I'll need your help."

"Darling, it'll be ok, just do what feels right." Her partner responded, pulling her in for a long, deepened, sensual kiss as her hands moved to rest on Franziska's hips. The exploration of their bodies continuing, kiss deepening, seemingly endlessly. Finally, Adrian broke their contact, her nose nuzzling Franziska's. Standing from the sofa, the older woman removed her glasses and took her partner by the hands, leading her away.

* * *

No sooner had the door been closed that Franziska found her body pressed firmly against it, her mouth busied with a sensual kiss. There was no fear anymore, just enjoyment, something that the young woman had not anticipated.

She felt the kiss move away from her mouth, along her jaw line, the silky skin of her partners nose nuzzling her cheek followed by firm lips against her throat. Franziska heard herself let out a low moan, barely able to recognise her own voice.

_'Do what feels right.'_

Her hands were shaking as she slowly lifted the bottom of Adrian's top, revealing the soft pale flesh underneath it. Adrian parted their lips, smiling broadly as she aided her partner's attempts to remove her clothing by allowing her trousers to fall to the floor. Upon revealing her partners body, Franziska felt her body fall short of breath. She had only ever seen Adrian undressed once and that was beneath a blanket after an afternoon of playing in the snow. Now seeing her body in full glory, thoughts, feelings, emotions ran though her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adrian smiled, picking up on her partner's hesitation and placing a hand on the buttons of Franziska's waist coat.

"I'm... I'm sure." She replied, watching her partner grin, fiddling with the buttons she was holding. Franziska moved her partners hands away, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

_Just do this Franziska. Don't worry, Adrian will understand, she wants to be with you..._

The young girl hesitated, allowing Adrian to push her unbuttoned waistcoat and blouse from her shoulders.

_Everything will be ok. Do what feels right._

Adrian ran her hands to Franziska's hips, tracing the hem line of her skirt; the touch of her skin against Franziska's stomach sending almost electric pulses through the younger woman's body. Slowly, undoing the button and allowing the material to fall to the floor, both women undoing the remaining clothing on their upper body leading Adrian to gasp rather loudly.

_I... I knew it... This is a mistake._

All confidence ran from the Franziska's body, until now the young woman had been priding herself on the way she'd been handling the situation. Personal contact had never been her strong point, but Adrian had suppressed those feelings and brought out a whole new side to her. She felt able to cope with close bodily contact, to bare herself to someone, to let down that almost impenetrable guard she held around herself. Now, standing almost naked in front of her soon-to-be lover, she had never felt more vulnerable in her life. Although she'd been brought up to think of herself as above her peers, she still held that self-conscious anxiety about herself.

She placed her arm across her breast, shielding her heart and resting her hand over the light pink scar on her shoulder.

_I should never have done this... She won't want me... I'm not perfect._

Franziska shifted her weight from one foot to the other, avoiding Adrian's gaze.

_I can't see the disappointment in her eyes. I just... I couldn't handle that._

"Franziska..." Adrian whispered, the younger girl still refusing to meet her gaze. She felt a hand on her waist, shortly followed by one on her cheek, turning her face towards Adrian's. She could feel her eyes burning, glazing over slightly due to her own frustration at her foolishness. "You're beautiful Franziska."

"I... But..." Her stammering cut short by a deep kiss placed firmly on her neck, running down to her collarbone. She placed a shaking hand on her partner's breast, nuzzling her cheek against the side of Adrian's head.

_I... I'm a fool. I shouldn't feel so insecure... I should... No... I _am_ enjoying this._

Franziska felt her body being slowly moved towards the queen size bed that lay directly behind them, her heart pounding and her throat dry.

_This is it._

Adrian perched herself on the edge on the bed, pulling her partners body towards her. Franziska placed her hands on her partners head, letting her own head roll back as soft, biting kisses landed on her abdomen. She knew she wanted this, she knew she wanted Adrian. She had no idea that something could feel so... right...

She moved herself from in front on her lover to beside her, sliding her way towards the top of the bed, pulling her partner with her. Long, hungry kisses landed on the young prosecutor's lips as she felt the pressure of Adrian's body as it rested on top of her own. Freeing themselves of the rest of their garments, they pulled the covers over them, shielding their bodies from the cold. Franziska let her kisses run from her lips, to small nibbles placed on Adrian's lower lip. She heard a long, sensual moan erupt from Adrian's lips.

Franziska knew Adrian wanted her, there had been hints a plenty this was just confirmation. She wanted to give Adrian that sense of happiness that she felt from merely being with her. Yet she was inexperienced, un-knowing, something that frustrated her greatly.

The pressure eased from her lips, feeling the biting kisses resume, moving down to her breasts, to her stomach, back to her breasts. Franziska could feel a moan building in her throat as her partner massaged her body with her lips and tongue. Then, she felt it. The tiniest of scrapes by her thigh, the feeling of skin inadvertently resting on her body. Whether it was unintentional or not, it was almost too much for the young woman to bear.

"...A-Adrian..."

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to... If we're going too fast... I can stop..." Adrian stuttered, a hint of breathiness in her voice, increasing the distance between their bodies slightly.

_I... want her to feel this good...  
_  
"N-No... I just... I... How-Where do I?" Franziska looked her partner deep in the eyes, her flushed cheeks reddening deeper. "I don't know what to do."

"I'll... guide you." Adrian smiled, placing a soft kiss on Franziska's lips. "Ok?" Franziska nodded, feeling her heart almost lurch from her chest. This was one thing that the young prosecutor had been unable to study for. It was intense, it was exciting, it was fun, it was... perfect. The young prosecutor felt her partner loosely take hold of her hand, slowly, delicately running it down her body to rest on a moist heat. Franziska could only smile as she noticed Adrian bite her lip as her partners hand made contact with her body.

"A-are you ready?" Adrian whispered, letting out a slight breathy moan. Franziska placed a soft kiss on her forehead which Adrian took as confirmation. "N-now... Follow my lead." Franziska felt her body lurch as Adrian's hand softly ran across the opening to her core. She felt her hips sway towards the pleasure, allowing her shaking hand to mimic the circular motion that Adrian maintained. Finally, without even the slightest prompt from her companion, both women simultaneously allowed themselves to roll inside the other. Franziska clutched her partner's body close to her own, allowing her head to roll back as she let out a long, guttural moan.

The young woman had never even considered that there could be pleasure like this, something that could make her heart race so fast, her breath shallow so, allow beautiful swirling colours to dance in her mind. Never had she considered that there could be someone who could make her feel so wanted, so desired. Never had she considered there could be someone who made her so happy, someone who she would willingly surrender herself to.

A low pulse drummed through her body, sending her body into sudden lunges, lurches, allowing her partner to search deeper. Adrian let out a low, sensual moan that flowed delicately into Franziska's ear.

_She... likes... this..._

The exploration of each other's bodies deepened, quickened, Franziska mirroring Adrian's moves. It was the only time she had allowed herself to be guided by another. A long, deep moan building in her throat as she let her head roll back, one eye noticing Adrian's chest lurching almost violently. Soft, biting kisses ran along her neck as the younger woman felt her body starting to ignore every urge of control. Her chest tightened, her vision darkened, her heart lurching and her breath becoming even shallower.

"... mmnf... Adrian... I... I can't..." Franziska moaned, clutching her partner closer, jolts of electricity coursing through her body. She felt Adrian's body tightening around her.

"J-just... go with it..." Adrian sighed, breathily as she nipped at her partner's ear. Franziska felt all speaking ability depart from her body, allowing herself to make long, loud moans. Her vision tunnelled, her body tensed, immense pleasure coursing through her body. This was like nothing she had ever felt before, all silence in the room being broken with a series of rather loud groans. With one, final deep sigh all strength left her body, listening and watching intently as her lover followed suit. She felt a tightening around herself followed by a freeness as the sound of heavy breathing filled the room..

"F-Franziska..." Adrian sighed, her body collapsing against her partners. Withdrawing herself and running her other hand through her hair, Franziska lay motionless attempting to catch her breath. Wrapping her arms around her lover, she held her close, placing soft yet weak kisses over Adrian's body. She let her eyes roll upwards to meet with Adrian's, large smiles emerging on both women's face. Adrian pulled Franziska's face to her own, placing a long passion filled kiss on her lips.

"H-How was that?" Adrian sighed, cuddling Franziska close, the way she had always thought of. Franziska smirked, noticing the fact that Adrian's hair was suitably messy yet still managing to maintain a certain beauty that she hadn't noticed until now. It had not been the way that Franziska had imagined this moment, it was better, it was loving, it was slow, it was...

"Perfect."

**AN: So, there we go. I hope this is to OrangeLight's standards and that this fits in ok. Anyway, hopefully this is ok for my first piece and if you read it, it's much appreciated. **


End file.
